callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (perk)
Ghost is a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty Online, and a Tier 2 perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It is similar to the UAV Jammer, Camouflage, and Cold-Blooded as it conceals the player from an active enemy UAV. Call of Duty: Black Ops Ghost prevents players from being shown on radar while an enemy Spy Plane is in the air, similarly to how UAV Jammer and Camouflage work. Ghost also brings the ability to wear ghillie suits without using sniper rifles into multiplayer. Ghost's Pro version prevents automated killstreaks, with the exception of Dogs, from attacking the player (on the Wii version, it only protects the player from Attack Dogs). In addition, it removes the red box that marks targets for the player-controlled killstreaks such as the Gunship (Note, though, that attempting to shoot these down with missiles may expose the player to the enemy as the smoke trail is easy to spot). It also prevents the player from glowing white in the Infrared Scope or in a Camera Spike. Additionally, Ghost Pro hides the player from Tactical Mask Pro's ability to show the location of enemies the player has affected with a Concussion Grenade or Flashbang. As a final effect, the red crosshair and name do not appear when an enemy aims at a player using Ghost Pro. However, Aim Assist still targets Ghost Pro users. Contrary to the in-game description of Ghost, neither Ghost or Ghost Pro will protect the player from an SR-71 Blackbird, Dogs (except on the Nintendo Wii version), or Motion Sensors. Pro Challenges *'Concealed Kills' – Kill 20 enemies while they have a Spy Plane or Blackbird active. *'Destroy Aircraft' – Destroy 30 aircraft with any non-Killstreak launcher (i.e. M72 LAW or Strela-3). *'Destroy Sentry Gun' – Destroy 1 Sentry Gun. Gallery Ghost_UBO.jpg|Urban Black Ops with Ghost. Ghost_US.jpg|Urban Spetsnaz with Ghost. Ghost_ABO.jpg|Arctic Black Ops with Ghost. Ghost_AS.jpg|Arctic Spetsnaz with Ghost. Ghost_TROP.jpg|Tropas with Ghost. Ghost_SOG.jpg|SOG with Ghost. Ghost_NVA.jpg|NVA with Ghost. Ghost_OP40.jpg|Op40 with Ghost Call of Duty: Black Ops II Ghost returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, but it has been altered slightly; the player cannot be detected by UAVs while moving at a decent speed, planting or defusing the bomb in Search and Destroy or Demolition, or while using controllable Scorestreaks except for the Lightning Strike. It should be noted that the player has to be moving constantly at a certain speed across the map to be protected from a UAV; simply moving in a small circle or back and forth in the same spot at walking speed will not work. Ghost does not protect the player from an Orbital VSAT. The yellow arrow on the mini-map will slightly fade when Ghost is active. The exact minimum speed that a player must be moving in order for Ghost to remain active is half of normal maximum walking speed with Submachine Guns, Shotguns or Pistols. This means that when moving while aiming down sights with some weapons, the player may not be able to maintain the needed speed for Ghost. The weapons affected by this issue are Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, Launchers, the Crossbow, the Death Machine and the War Machine. However, putting an Adjustable Stock on an assault rifle or light machine gun speeds up its movement speed while aiming down the sights enough for Ghost to work again. http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=5880 Ghosts vs No Ghost Minimap BO2.png|Comparison of Ghost on the minimap. (The yellow arrow is faded, on the left, if the player has Ghost activated) Call of Duty: Black Ops III Ghost returns as a tier one perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and is unlocked at level 38. It functions identically to its incarnation in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, albeit slightly nerfed; the speed at which the player must move to keep Ghost active has been increased, preventing players from activating Ghost while crouching with any weapon or moving while aiming with assault rifles, sniper rifles, and LMGs that have a Stock attached, as well as aiming with pistols. SMGs and shotguns still keep Ghost active when moving while aiming with the Stock, but cannot do so without the Stock. Gallery Ghost Menu Icon BOIII.png Ghost BO3.jpg Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Ghost returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It makes the user invisible to UAV. Similar to the Call of Duty: Black Ops version, it remains active even when the user is not moving. This perk directly counters UAV and Warfighter's Ping trait. It is unlocked at level 18. After a patch, it was made that the Advanced UAV could now counter Ghost users at all times. Ghost Unlock Card IW.png|Ghost being unlocked in multiplayer. Ghost Model IW.png|Ghost perk model in Create-a-Class Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Ghost returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as a Tier 2 perk. As with in previous games, it makes the user invisible to UAVs, in addition to Personal Radars, Heartbeat Sensors, and Snapshot Grenades. It is unlocked at level 24. Ghost users are still visible when an Advanced UAV is active, but they are shown as red dots instead of arrows. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *Using Valkyrie Rockets will count toward the "Destroy Aircraft" Pro Challenge, even though it says the player cannot use any Killstreak launcher. *The Arctic Spetsnaz with Ghost uses Dimitri Petrenko's face model. *When playing Domination, the team announcer will not announce that the player is losing a flag if it is being captured by a player with Ghost Pro. *There is a playlist called Express where Ghost and Second Chance cannot be used. *In the Customization trailer, Ghost made the players invisible to Blackbirds. *The icon displays a soldier holding an M4, something unavailable to the player in Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The announcer will not notify the player of enemy Scorestreaks and objective captures if the enemy who called in the Scorestreak or captured the objective used Ghost. *For the first second that the player spawns, the perk is active. Reference Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Tier 2 Perks